


Hot for Teacher

by elysium_library



Category: Original Work
Genre: Classroom Sex, Desk Sex, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysium_library/pseuds/elysium_library
Summary: A series of nsfw oneshots between naughty professors and their mischievous students.





	1. Getting Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lazy, rainy day sets the mood between a professor and his student after class.

It's raining harshly outside, but the sound is muffled through the walls of the lecture hall. The resulting noise, rhythmic and resolute, soothes him as he speaks. Soon the clock indicates that it's a quarter past four - the end of class. His students hurry to put their notes away and shrug their jackets on. He ends the day's lecture with a reminder to complete the online quiz before class next week, though he doubts their focus is on anything but the weather. They pass by with quick thank you's and he wishes them a good weekend. With a forecast prediction of a worsening storm in the coming hours, no one lags behind to ask questions. However, he expects to get a few emails once they've arrived to their next class or their dorms. 

Since his is the last scheduled class in the lecture hall, he takes his time packing his lesson notes as he listens to the rain. He's on his way out, thoughts on dinner, when he notices someone at the edge of the lower rows hasn't gotten up yet. He stops, glancing up at the lingering student. When she fails to move or react, he sets his bag down and approaches her. Her bangs cover her eyes and she's resting her head against her hand. Is she listening to music? Once he gets close enough to hear her steady breathing, he realizes she's fallen asleep. He sighs, glancing over his predicament and begrudgingly notes that she's beautiful.

A foolish though comes to mind and he picks her up in his arms. She's light as a feather. When she continues to sleep, he carries her to the table next to the podium and sets her down on top of it. He whispers in her ear, trying a different method. "What were some of the social reforms during the Victorian Era that I talked about today?" After a moment, he chides himself and starts to move back when he hears her mumble. 

"By 1876, education was compulsory for all children up to the age of t-ten." She yawns the last word as her eyes open to look at him. What a cheeky student. He crosses his arms and attempts to scold her. He's stopped when she uses his arms as leverage and reaches up to kiss him. His eyes widen in surprise and he grabs her shoulders. She sits back on the edge of the table and tries to look sheepish. "The rain made me sleepy."

He thinks she might still be asleep and tries to ignore her previous action for both their sakes. "Alright, well class is over. Have a good weekend and don't get wet." 

She blinks at him in confusion. "I'm already wet." He groans and she realizes she's said that out loud. She blushes and he trails the color to the cleavage her shirt reveals. 

He covers his eyes with his hand and stammers, "I meant - I was talking about the rain". She takes his hand off his eyes and, taking a deep breath, places it on her chest. He looks at her, trying to understand her actions. 

She smiles at him and assures him that she's properly awake. "I know, but, I've sat in lecture paying attention - when it's your attention I crave. Please, touch me professor." His breath hitches at her declaration and his fingers twitch. She moans and he grabs her breast tighter. He kneads it and she buckles toward him. He steps closer into the area between her legs and leans down to kiss the top of her chest. He tugs her shirt down and takes a nipple into his mouth. She moves against him, strengthening his erection. He sucks and bites, eliciting erotic noises from her. She reaches to unzip his pants and he halts to help her out of her jeans and panties. 

He inserts a finger to see if she's ready and groans at his findings. He takes the stickly finger to his mouth and licks it, tasting her invitation. She bites her lower lip and spreads her legs. He looks at her heatedly and inserts his cock in her without breaking eye contact. The sensation is exhilarating and he thrusts into her further. She cries out, "ahh, sir!" He places his hands on her sides, fingers pressing into her curves. He brings them closer together and thrusts again. She responds enthusiastically. "Oh, god." He moves with purpose, settling into a pattern. She meets his thrusts, over and over. He loses himself in her, his senses overtaken by his soft, sensual student. He's reaching his high when she comes. "Ahhh sir!" 

He follows her, holding her tightly. "Fuck." In the quiet moments after, they get presentable and bask in the gentle sound of the rain. She leans against him and he runs his fingers through her hair. She hums quietly, enjoying the sensation. They stay like that until her breathing goes steady. He looks down and realizes she's fallen asleep again. For fucks's sake, he thinks.


	2. An Impromptu Overnight Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short drabble about a late night visit to the professor's apartment.

Her hair is still dripping wet from the shower, making her borrowed shirt transparent and her nipples errect. She shivers and her body flushes. He holds her to his body and nuzzles into her neck, planting bruising kisses. He takes a moment to unzip and takes out his cock, hard and ready for her. He intertwines his hands with hers and thrusts deep within her. She's a myraid of temperatures - her hands icy, her core searing - and he aims to shelter her from the chill. He penetrates her, cock sliding in easily with her anticipatory lust coating her pussy.

"Ahh, sir." The bed creaks as he fucks her over and over. Her body grows increasingly warmer as her pussy gets slicker. She leaves crescent indents on his back. Fuck. He lifts her legs over his shoulders to drive into her further, earning a cry that fills his apartment. He's unyielding in his attempts to warm her and he's almost succeeded. "Ohh, ohh. Yes, please!" She tightens around him and he climaxes with a harsh, final thrust. He kisses her as she cums, her orgasm muffled against his lips. Mmmm, sir. He looks at her - her raven hairdisheveled, pale skin covered in hickeys, a trail of cum dripping from her pussy... 

"Sir?" He focuses on her inquisitive gaze. It's nothing. He meets her once again, cock already eager for more of his sensuous student.


	3. A Proud Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get naughty with a haughty student during office hours.

His student had quite the mouth on her. Of course, she was beautiful - and she knew it. The gazes of his male students sometimes wandered away from his lessons toward her, which annoyed him far greater than he thought it would. Her clothes accentuated her curves and fueled the imagination. She tended to peek slyly under her long eyelashes when talking, which was the issue. From her luscious lips came a constant barrage of challenges to his lectures. 

She had always been told she was right, and she mostly had been, so she had developed quite the hauty attitude. She was constantly trying to find fault in his teachings, or if she found none, ask stupid questions to irritate him. All while leaning her chest on her desk, mischief in her eyes. She lit him on fire and he wanted her to burn to ashes. 

She stormed into his office after he had returned a research paper. She was fuming, chest heaving and cheeks flushed. Her work was always A quality, she argued, so what could possibly be lacking in this assignment? Seeing her like this, he barely had time to recover and harden his features. To his exasperation, his cock was hardening too. He sighed deeply and steadied his voice, letting her know that she had not cited two of her sources. Has she been one of his more academically-incompetent students, he would've taken it as plagarism. Therefore, she should be grateful he didn't. 

Except she wasn't grateful, and she began poking his chest and cursing. His patience and his restraint ran out and he grabbed her hand to pull her closer. Their lips met forcefully and she leaned into him almost desperately. He turned them around and placed her on his desk roughly. He pulled her shirt down and took a nipple into his mouth. She moaned his name, and for once he didn't mind that she always refused to address him respectfully. Then he let go with a pop to free his cock from its contraints. He shoved her pencil skirt and panties out of the way, and drove into her relentlessly. 

Her body had been craving this as she was dripping with desire. Rather than looking hauty and in control, she was moaning and arching in an unruly manner. Her mind was going hazy and her body desperately tried to keep up with his, aching to fulfill her building need. He slowed down, though it pained him, just to see her frustration. Hysterically she begged him to keep going, to fuck her, please fuck her.

Satisfaction rolled through him and he pushed inside her as deep as he could go, pace picking up with greater strength than before. He was sweating with effort, and she screamed his name as she came. Without reprieve, he continued thrusting in her sensitive body until he released. Looking down at her, he smirked and told her to proofread her papers more carefully in the future. She could only nod in response.


End file.
